


whatever you desire for Christmas

by verus_caelum



Series: Holidays with the Devil [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas Presents, Christmas fic, F/M, Family, Fluff, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verus_caelum/pseuds/verus_caelum
Summary: Lucifer bent down to be at her eye level, and asked in a low voice, “So, what would you like for Christmas, child?”“Well….” the small child pondered for a moment, looking up in thought. After a long period of keeping Lucifer in suspense, she finally answered, softer than before. “I want you to spend Christmas with me and Mom, here where we can all be together.” She looked up to meet his eyes, a soft and genuine look shining in them, pleading for this simple request.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Holidays with the Devil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072667
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	whatever you desire for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another Christmas fic that I wrote today because inspiration struck (and who am I to stop that?)
> 
> There may be another holiday fic or so headed your way too but oh well, it's for the spirit of the holidays :) And not to worry, I'm still working on the other WIPs as well and those will start going up after Christmas!
> 
> Merry Christmas to those who celebrate - hope this fluff satisfies <3

Lucifer found himself in the Detective’s abode (as he often was these days – he found it difficult to enjoy any time that wasn’t around her and her offspring, child though she was) discussing the upcoming holidays. He never was one for celebrating Christmas (given the history behind it, that and the fact that he hadn’t had anyone he wanted to spend it with before and now… well, now…), but he could tell it was a treasured time for the Detective and the urchin. Now, fulfilling _desires_ – helping people get what they want – that was something he was well-versed in, and he was set on determining what the urchin wanted for the holiday.

“Why, I could get the little urchin anything she desired, all she has to do is say the word,” Lucifer winked, his grin widening – not the first time he had explained to the Detective he could provide anything her offspring could want.

“Lucifer, we already talked about how much you spoil her. I appreciate how much you want to get something nice for her – but gifts worth thousands of dollars aren’t necessary,” Chloe attempted to show reason, as she placed her hands against his chest.

“Come on darling, I only wish to spoil the child – you know money is of no consequence to me.”

“Yeah I get that, babe, but you know you don’t have to buy expensive things just to feel welcome, right? Just you being here, with us, is plenty enough,” she looked up at him then with a tenderness in her eyes as he felt his breath stolen away at the sentiment. _Was that really how they felt? Could him just being him really be enough? So much so that they only desire to spend time in his company?_ He didn’t think it possible to be that simple – yet when he thought about it, being able to spend time with the Detective was already a gift he was more than unworthy of (though he would try his damnedest to be worthy of it one day, to be worthy of her), but treasured so dearly. _Could it be the same for her?_

“For me as well, darling – I desire nothing more than to be with you, and even the sticky urchin,” he responded softly, scoffing slightly at his inclusion of the child. Chloe only shook her head fondly (one day he would be ready to admit how much he actually cared for Trixie, but for now she saw all the little ways he cared and didn’t realize it) and raised on her toes to press a kiss to his lips, not missing the soft inhale he took in surprise at her suddenness. He quickly melted into the kiss, bringing his hand to rest against the back of her head, pulling her closer to him.

She pulled back and he found himself getting lost in the love and admiration dancing in her eyes, overwhelmed by the emotions he felt building within his chest. The warmth he always felt around Chloe was once again ever growing, lighting up his face as he smiled genuinely towards her (warmed even more when she returned a beautiful smile of her own).

He found that he had all that he wanted right here.

\-----

When it came time for Dan to drop Trixie off, the child came barreling through the door at the sight of Lucifer, immediately wrapping her arms around him as she crashed into his legs.

Lucifer stumbled back a bit at the force of her hug, raising his arms as she squeezed him tighter (he still wasn’t quite used to her overly affectionate nature). He patted her head as he spoke, “Alright child, that is quite enough now.”

She backed up somewhat reluctantly and looked up to him, beaming. He glanced around, noticing Chloe wasn’t around, and decided this was the perfect opportunity to figure out what the urchin wanted.

He bent down to be at her eye level, and asked in a low voice, “So, what would you like for Christmas, child?”

“You mean _what do I truly desire?_ ” she asked mockingly as she rolled her eyes (he found she was more and more like her mother every day).

“Yes that – though it never works on your mother, so I imagine you’ve inherited that quality as well.”

“So, you’re basically asking me what I want out of _anything_ I could possibly wish for,” her voice rising as her eyes widened. He would probably regret starting this conversation (especially if she started to squeal excitedly), but decided to carry on anyway.

“Quite right, urchin, money is not an issue– what will it be?”

“Well….” the small child pondered for a moment, looking up in thought. After a long period of keeping Lucifer in suspense, she finally answered, softer than before. “I want you to spend Christmas with me and Mom, here where we can all be together.” She looked up to meet his eyes, a soft and genuine look shining in them, pleading for this simple request.

He was once again taken aback by the girl’s request – it really seemed like both of them _truly_ wanted only his company… And he… he wasn’t sure quite what to think of that… That they could care for him as much as he cared for them (yes even the sticky urchin – she was quite tolerable when it came to children). Could he really make them happy by spending the holidays with them? As happy as they made him? And during a time meant for families no less (he so desperately wanted to be a family – both of them being his little family – but could he ever have that? Maybe he already did?), he was overwhelmed with how much this would mean to him, emotions he was unable to name surging within his chest. 

The urchin was still staring up at him expectantly, hesitant yet full of hope, her eyes sparkling in the lit room around them. He looked up to see the Detective rounding the corner as she quietly descended the stairs, a wonderful smile lighting up her face in a soft and beautiful way (the type of smile that told him she had heard their conversation, despite his best trying to do otherwise). He returned her smile, nearly a reflex at this point after seeing her so happy and full of joy (and directed towards him no less, he almost couldn’t believe it).

“I believe that is something I can do, Beatrice,” he said softly, standing up as Chloe approached and placing his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes lit up even brighter as she beamed up at him, barely giving him a chance to react before tackling him into another hug. He flinched less this time and found his arms coming up around her upper back – she had gotten so tall that she could more properly hug now rather than just taking over his leg. Lucifer glanced up to catch Chloe directing an even softer smile towards the two of them, the love he saw in her eyes practically spilling over.

Being here with them – _his_ girls – he couldn’t imagine a better way to spend the holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably inspired a bit by fics by [namedawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/namedawesome/pseuds/namedawesome) cause I just love their works


End file.
